Various types of animal feeders are available and in use for storing and providing feed for animals in a feeding trough. The present invention provides a relatively simple construction which is sturdy and readily accessible for resupplying with feed as may be required and provides a shut off to prevent dispensing feed during periods of rain.
Briefly the present invention is in the combination of an electrically operated animal feeder and a rain detection device operably installed into an electrical circuit that powers the feeder, said rain detection device being actuated by rain to break said circuit and temporarily deactivate the feeder.
The present invention provides an animal feeder which can be readily assembled on location. It may be constructed in various sizes depending upon the use to which it is to be put and is constructed so that it withstands contact and being turned over, or bumping, by large animals during feeding from a trough forming part thereof. It includes a solar actuated power supply for assisting in discharging food from a food supply container to the feed trough as necessary or desirable. It also includes a rain sensor that shuts off the feeder during periods of rain to prevent the feed from becoming soaked and ruined.